Return Of The Dead
by Nicole0725
Summary: When Chase finds out his hidden abilitie he uses it to bring his family back alive. But when he accidently glitch in the cemetery what happens if someone was brought alive once more? Is Chase brought back to the fight for his life once again? Read and find out. *Sequeal to The Unknown* Rated T maybe slight M.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello if you havent read The Unknown this will not make sense to you so you should read that first. and I said i would of update days ago but I forgot sorry and I had homework and still do. I hope you enjoy this chapter and lets begin**

* * *

Chase's POV

I slowly stare at the bullet by my brother side and move my stare to him. What just happenned?

My eye turns blue and I check what might just happenned. The screen says 'You have discover a hidden abilitie to heal and return the dead' my eyes widen even more.

'Abilitie called "Heal return"' (short a/n: i made it up okay)

I must gather up my family bodies and return them to the lab. I go to the grave minutes later with a shovel in hand.

I walk through the cemetery until I spot Tasha grave. I go over and began to dig it took be atleast an hour since there was hard rocks blocking my way. I carried Tasha's body in the self driving car while I went to find the others. I found Bree's grave and dug her out and put her with Tasha. I dug out Mr. Davenport and Leo and put them in the car and went home where Adam body is in his capsule. I place my family out on the ground and healed there wounds.

I slowly made my way to to Tasha and Mr. Davenport's body and placed my hand on there chest near there heart. I concretate and I took a while Until I heard slight breathing coming from them both. I happily cried silently. They arent awake since they are now sleeping. I went over to Bree and Did the same routine. Last but not least I did Leo and Adam and succestfully it worked.

About 2 hours past and they all started to wake up. They all noticed me with a big smile plastered on my face and silent tears droping. "You're alive," I say happily.

We got into a group hug and Tasha spoke "How you got me alive? Didnt I just had a bullet right in my forehead?"

I held out my hand full of bullets from Tasha and the others while smiling slightly.

"I've discover a hidden abilitie to heal and return the dead," I say still with a smile and dried tears on my face.

"Thank you for bringing us back to life again," they all said in unison.

"I didnt want to live my life without you guys," I said.

"Do you know who was that Unknown," Said Bree. I nodded "Douglas."

Everyone gasped. "Why did he did all this?"

"Because he-he wanted my soul," I say sadly.

"The only way to get it was to kill me and he wanted my soul for the secrets hidden behind it, but I killed him just hours ago."

"I cant believe him," Leo says. "I thought he would never do something like trying to kill, I image more like a second time try kidnap."

"Yeah, are we zombies?" Adam asked Chase.

"No," says everyone but Adam.

* * *

Its the day when we get to bury Douglas body and never to be seen again.

Once we arrived we went straight to the grave with his name on it. We dig him in and so long his gone.

I accidently glitched but Im sure I didnt do anything.

Nobody's POV

Chase just glicthed and when everyone left the graveyard. A slight sound came from the grave Douglas was digged in. Did Chase Accidently hit Douglas grave and made him alive once more? A loud bang came from underground. A big smash was heard near the grave of Douglas. A hand popped out of the ground and slowly a body appeared. Douglas was only brought back to life but did not got healed so..techniacly he's a zombie.

"Chase's Soul Will Be Mine," Douglas said while limping over to entrance of the graveyard.

* * *

**Hope you like it and if you did Follow, Favorite and Review. I make no promises on when I will update. Hehe. Byee.**

**-nicole503**


	2. Chapter 2

**sorry I didnt update sooner I just had sooooo much Homework and too many essays. Omg i need to do an ela one ah! watever okay sorry again so I had also a writer's block. :) lets begin.**

* * *

No One's POV

Douglas was limping all the way to the Davenport's Masion. He had no weapons no nothing but he has the hunger for humans. Just one bite and that person will become a zombie too.

"Nice costume! It looks so real," shouts a random teenager girl at Douglas. The teenager girl is Bree's friend, Caitlyn.

Douglas looked at her before running straight to her. Caitlyn eyes widen knowing he's actually a zombie. She tried to run but she already got a bite on her arm. Slowly Caitlyn started to pale up.

Caitlyn is now a zombie limping its way to the opposite way Douglas is going.

While those two zombies walk they bit atleast 20 people each.

Meanwhile Chase was in the living room alone watching TV when he heard a loud knock on the door.

He stood up and made his way to the door. He opened it to see a bloody man in his thirdies. With a horrible haircut. Douglas. Chase started to panic. Like literly he did he screamed so loud you could of woken the dead.

Douglas got closer to Chase. Meanwhile Chase is screaming "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Douglas placed a on Chase's shoulder and squeezed it tight. Chase shoulder became pale. And paler. And paler.

"Let go!" Chase yells in pain.

Douglas move closer to open skin to bite when suddenly he gets kick. Since he's dead he got nothing to lose. He goes back to Chase and Is holding both arms down and also his legs.

Douglas bit Chase on the neck the most showable skin. Chase turns pale. Extremely pale.

* * *

**short right atleast I updated. hehehe im so happy three more days til my birthday.**

**im going to have to update my other stories. If you like this chap Favorite Follow and Review.**

**-nicole503**


	3. Chapter 3

Nobody's POV

Chase became extremely pale. Chase was half conscious.

Douglas stood up and left hopping Chase dies and not become a zombie.

Meanwhile Chase was on the floor with a bloody neck. Chase eyes were close.

Slowly he felt like he wasnt himself and had hunger.

Bree came in the living room when she noticed Chase she screamed.

Bree went over To Chase who suddenly stood up grabbed Bree's neck with both hands. Trying to choke her. Bree layed her hands on Chase to remove them but he had a strong grip. "Let go Chase" Bree chokes out.

Chase has an emotionless face with no expression. He shook his head. Not allowing Bree out of his grip.

Mr Davrnport came from the front door which was open. "Why is there a trail of blood outside?" Mr Davenport Said. "CHASE! LET GO OF BREE!" he says when he sees them.

Chase let go and made a force field aiming it at Bree which Bree speeded away and it missed.

Chase ran towards Mr Davenport with a fist made. "Whats wrong with you and why do you have a bloody neck!" yells Mr Davenport while dogdeing the punch. "Zombie" Was Chase only respond.

* * *

**Ha that was extremely short. well if you like this chap Favorite Follow and Review.**

**Sincerely,**

**Nicole**


	4. Chapter 4

Third's person's POV

"Zombie" Was Chase only respond.

Mr Davenport eyes went wide as oranges. "Wha-at?" Mr Davenport says frightened.

Chase didnt answer he made a small force field in his hands threw it at Mr Davenport but he dogded it. "Stop it Chase!" Mr Davenport cries out.

Chase is pale as a ghost with blood stain on his neck which has a huge bite. "Blood." Chase says emotionless.

"Bree we need to get him in the lab!" Mr Davenport yells in a high pitch tone.

Bree grabs Chase by the waist which Chase was trying to bite Bree super speeded to the lab and let go of zombie Chase. Went back to get Davenport. When they were done tying Chase to the table. Chase almost broke lose. Almost. They gave him a shot to make him black out.

"Sooo...What are you going to do?" Bree questions Mr Davenport thats typing away on the cyber desk.

"Im going to control him and place his own hands over his heart and wound and use Heal return"

"okay just saying how did he became a zombie?"

"Im going to check the sample of who bit him on the neck"

"Kay" Bree says.

Mr Davenport took some sample of blood combined with Chase and scaned it.

"DNA sample from Douglas Davenport mixed with Chase Davenport" the computer says to Davenport.

"WHAT" yells Davenport and Bree

"Chase must of glitched in the cemetery and revive Douglas" Davenport says.

"Hes out lose what do we do!?" Bree says.

"we hunt him down, but first lets finish what we started"

Davenport starts to control Chase. Chase imediatly stood up with an emotionless face. His hands flew to his heart and wound. Which happily healed and revive. Chase seems dizzy and confused almost falling but Bree catches him.

"Douglas...loose...alive...zombie" Chase says through each breath dizzy and not balanced. Bree placed her hands on both Chase Cheeks which Chase closed his eyes and didnt move an inch. Bree looked behind him and saw Davenport holding a shot with blood filled in it.

"Bree would you mine taking him up to his room" Davenport says.

Bree super speeds with Chase to his room. She lays Chase on the bed and kisses his forehead. "Feel better"

She left the room in less than a second to spare.

But little did anyone know stood a figure outside Chase's window with a sharp clean knife.

* * *

**Finally updated. Oh and...my birthday passed and now Im 13!:D if you liked this chap follow favorite and review.**

**_Xxoo_**

**Nicole**


End file.
